Deep Blue Eyes
by Cheshirecat03
Summary: Haru is madly in love with Rin and he is stalking him, taking pictures, being creepy... And one particular night while Rin was at the pool, swimming he notices Haru and calls out to him not realizing that that was probably a huge mistake. Oneshot, yandere Haru.


There he was again. Graciously moving his body in water while moonlight illuminated through the glass roof. Unaware that pair of deep blue, lust clouded eyes were watching his every movement. Once again he stayed late practicing and once more Haru was there hiding in the shadows watching him, admiring him, wanting him.

"Rin-kun" Haru sighed as Rin lifted himself out of the pool. He looked so perfect, droplets of water sliding down his muscular body. Oh just how many times Haru dreamt of being held by those strong arms. Kissing those lips while letting his fingers go through that fire red hair.

Some people who saw Haru looking at Rin kept saying how he was creepy and acting psychotic but Haru paid no mind to those people. His love for Rin-kun was true and honest. They were meant to be together. They were soul mates. It didn't matter what other people said as long as Rin-kun knew how much Haru loved him.

Haru was afraid to tell Rin-kun how he felt. He wouldn't be able to stand if Rin-kun rejected him. That's why Haru needed to make Rin-kun love him as well.

"Hey you!" Haru's train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard voice he knew a little too well by now. Rin's voice. _His _Rin-kun was calling out to him! Haru felt excitement run through him. He never talked to Rin before.

"Y-yes?" Haru stuttered.

"I saw you looking at me, not only today but before as well. But you just stand there and watch. You must really like swimming right?" Rin said as he flashed big toothy grin at him. Oh how Haru wished those shark like teeth left marks on his skin… No! It's not time for that now! This was a chance to get close to Rin-kun! He needed use this!

"W-well yeah but the problem is that I don't know how to swim and I was so enchanted by your swimming Rin-kun, I just couldn't stop looking at you. I am so sorry if I troubled you!" Haru said as he shut his eyes and bowed.

"Oh, n-no no! Not at all. Lift your head! I am actually glad that there is someone who admires me like you do." Rin said, blushing. Small smile graced his lips as he looked away_. _

'_Got you!' _Haru thought as he lifted his head and smiled at Rin. "So I can still come to watch Rin-kun?" he said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah! Of course you can! Right now I'm very busy with training because tournament is coming soon but after it ends I can teach you how to swim. How 'bout that?" Rin asked smiling at the smaller boy.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Haru smiled as he bowed once again.

"Oh I still haven't asked you what's your name. You seem to know mine already though."

"I'm Haruka. Haruka Nanase" the other boy introduced himself.

"Well then nice to meet you Haru." said Rin flashing a smile as he shook Haru's hand.

"Ah! It's this late already! I gotta go, see you around Haru." Rin waved as he ran out towards locker room. Haru smirked as he watched Rin leave.

"You'll be mine very soon _Rin-kun_" he chuckled and the turned to leave.

Xxx

Later that night in the dark bedroom with only moonlight throwing dim light at the walls laid blue eyed boy. Whole room was decorated in pictures of a certain red haired swimmer. Haru held his favorite of them all, squeezing it to his chest. It was the picture he took couple of weeks ago. Rin-kun was there, sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. He was so beautiful, so peaceful. It was the only picture of Rin he could take from up close. It was also so precious because on that day Haru shared his first kiss with his precious Rin-kun. He lifted a picture from his chest and kissed it, remembering the taste of Rin-kun's lips on his own. Tonight was the first time Rin-kun talked to him and from now on he'll be able to see him every night. Maybe even talk to him about all sorts of things. Even though he knew everything about Rin-kun already it didn't matter as long as he could hear that beautiful voice of his.

"Rin-kun, I can't wait for the day to come. The day our lips will meet again. I just hope you'll be awake next time" whispered Haru as kissed the picture once more, imagining lips of his beloved.

Xxx

For the next month Haru came to look at him every night. The only difference was that he didn't have to hide anymore. He was there, right next to the pool, watching from up close. It wasn't rare for him and Rin to talk a lot about all sorts of things after he finished practicing. Rin would tell him about his little sister, his friends, his team. All those things only awakened fierce jealousy in Haru. Why was he talking about them in such a way? Why was he always so happy when talking about how much other people meant to him! He was supposed to love only Haru and no one else! This was getting out of control. If he let Rin stay with those people any more they could take him away. Haru needed to make Rin his, only his. He knew none of them loved Rin as much as he did so there was no problem right? It's already been a month since they became friends and they relationship hasn't moved one step forward. Haru was getting inpatient.

"-ru? Haru?" Haru snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a handing waving in front of him, voice calling his name.

"R-rin. I'm sorry, I spaced out."

"It's fine. Are you okay, is there something on your mind? Wanna talk about it?" Rin gently smiled at him.

"No, everything's fine. By the way Rin, you're good at English right?" Haru smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I actually spent couple of years in Australia before. I learned the most there. Why?"

"Well that's kinda my weak subject so I thought if you had time, you could tutor me?"

"Oh, sure! I'm free next Sunday, that okay?"

"Yeah, I 'm free on Sunday too" Haru smiled.

"Where are we gonna meet? My place, your place, library?" Rin asked

As much as Haru wanted to go to Rin's place to see where his love lived, this little study session needed to be held at Haru's place if he wanted to finally make Rin his. And he did.

"My place will do. I live alone so we won't be bothered."

"Okay cool. I gotta go now so see ya later Haru." said Rin as he turned to leave.

"See you Rin" suspicious tone of his voice unnoticed by red haired swimmer.

Xxx

_**Rin**_

And so the two of them were sitting in Haru's living room, studying. Rin noticed Haru has been kinda clingy lately. They have been friends for about a month now and as time went by Haru has been clingier. And now this. It was true that Haru needed help with English but Rin found all this awfully suspicious. He stared thinking that Haru was actually in love with him. When they first met Haru was looking at him like some creep. But Rin thought it was rather cute because he thought boy was looking at him for his swimming. Some kids from the school were telling him that Haru was actually stalking him since last year and that he should get away from him. That did creep him out quite a bit but soon decided that those were just stupid rumors and that he should let it go. Even though he believes that Haru is in love with him, he still doesn't think that he is some creepy psychotic stalker as the other kids are saying. It's just harmless crush.

"Rin can we take a break?" Haru's question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, sure" Rin stuttered.

"Okay, I'll go make us tea"

"Sure" Rin smiled as he watched Haru disappear into the kitchen.

About ten minutes later Haru was back with two cups of tea.

"Thank you" Rin said as he brought cup to his mouth and took a sip.

"No problem Rin" Haru smiled at him. They sat there and just chatted for some time when Rin started to feel dizzy all of a sudden.

"AH!" Rin cried out as felt dull pain in his head.

"Rin, are you okay?" said Haru as he approached him, way too calmly. He cupped Rin's cheek with one of his hands and caressed his bottom lip with the thumb of another one. Before he could process what's been happening Rin felt Haru's lips on his. He was afraid. What was going on? Was something in that tea? What is Haru doing? Rin felt like he was gonna faint. No! He couldn't! He had to stay awake. As Rin felt his consciousness slipping away he heard Haru say

"I love you Rin."

Rin couldn't fight anymore and let sleep take over him. Last sight he saw, a pair of deep blue eyes…

_**(I've been wanting to write something for Rin and Haru for quite a while but I just didn't have any ideas and then couple of days ago I saw this picture where Haru is sitting on the bed, holding Rin. And Rin has duck tape over his mouth and Haru's eyes shine and it's really creepy. **_

_**So the light bulb appeared above my head and I got the idea for this little yandere!haru fic :D**_

_**I don't know will I leave this a oneshot or not. If I get request to continue I will if I don't I won't.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think and do you want more.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**_

_**Bye bye)**_


End file.
